The Family of Theives
by XannaGal
Summary: Takes place after Demise is dead; On a small sky island lived a family thieves, and they were the most wanted on Skyloft. When one of them falls to the surface, will they ask for Link and Zelda's help or go alone? Warning: you may laugh too hard ;)


**This is my Legend of Zelda Skyward sword story, I know these may be kind of long, but I hope you at least the first chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 1

Ingredient Names for Thieves

"Help! They've stolen my precious jars!" cried a woman as one was stuffing her jars in a bag while the other was cornering her. The twins had a nice shade of black hair and dark skin, the sister had on a black suit and brown boots. The woman and her child were cowering in the corner in fear, "Please don't hurt us, take our dog instead!" The Puperock barked at the woman and her child quickly grabbed the puppy.

The boy, who was wearing a black knight outfit, which he stole, and brown boots spoke up after closing the bag. "Do not worry for your selves, we just wanted some jars to take home, ma'am. We will be on our way, have a good evening." he pulled the bag over his shoulder like a sack and walked out the door, "I'm leaving."

"I'm calling the knights on you!" yelled the child in anger, but with a voice of fear. He held on to his mother's arm and puppy dog in fear as the thieves approached them.

"I doubt they'd find us, it doesn't matter since we always steal things. Look on the bright side, " answered the sister, "We replace everything we steal, kid. We'll be on our way, and don't go thinking that we won't arrive at that race tomorrow, their will good stuff there. And don't go telling anybody we're there, okay?" She walked out the house and saw some knights coming there direction, "Uh, Batter? I see knights coming here, run." she whispered to her brother. The two ran in the dark of night to a cliff but Batter stopped them.

"Wait, Cake!" he called her name.

She looked over the direction of his voice, almost falling off the edge "What is it? We need to go fly home with our Loftwings."

Batter shook his head, "But our birds can't see at night, its too dark." He took her hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

She pulled her hand out of his, "Well, we just might get caught by those knights." she pointed to the waterfall. "I've seen a cave over there once, we'll go in there until dawn."

"But there are monsters over there and they will interfere with or sleep, or _your_ sleep." he took off his and her mask so they could see better. It was a red mask with a Triforce markings around the perimeter, and it was very beautiful. Both saw that it wasn't as dark, maybe about 6:00pm. They held hands and started to walk to the waterfall cave, but as they got closer they could see a knight guarding it. "That stupid man is stopping us from entering, Cake."

Cake looked at him and looked at the guard, their must be a way around this.

"Its just like when we almost got caught, we are stuck from leaving and hiding in a cave. What do we do, sis?" Cake started at him sideways, "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Because, this shouldn't be that hard. Let's do what we do best, break and enter." she crawled like a bug on her stomach but motioned him not to come after her. Cake crawled to a nearby bush and told him to go the opposite way to the other bush, so he did fearing that there was really only one way to get to the cave. Batter hid in the bush and went to the other bush, same with Cake, and they were just five feet away. Cake was kind of lost on what to do because she was hoping that her twin brother would have something planned.

Luckily, the knight's shift was over, and he left without noticing two kids in a bush. They sighed with relief as they could now finally go in the cave by the waterfall. Cake and Batter walked in, armed with their small swords they have, and looked around. It was a dim and moist air cave, smelling much like the sweet scent of a waterfall. Batter breathed in the air then covered his nose, "It did smell beautiful, until some one spilled their sulfur! Cake?"

She swung it a green blob, "Its not me, its the enemies! See? Look around you, Batterhead!" Cake killed it and put some green chu jelly in her bottle for selling. And to get money for her and Batter, "Sorry for you Batterhead, bro. I just don't like you making butt-sulfur jokes, okay? We need to focus and find a place to rest so we can go home." Batter followed her to find the outside on a cliff, no one was there, not even Groose and his croons.

"Gaston's not here, so we have the place to ourselves, right?" asked her twin. Batter referred Gaston to be Groose, he did look like him just with red unicorn hair.

"I doubt it, Groose sometimes comes alone, so we have to be smart get out of here." she saw that it was a little light outside, "Our can see in this sky right now, right?" she asked.

Batter shook his head in confusion, "Maybe, let's test it out and see." he was about to jump before Cake stopped him. The look on her face said he was being stupid because it was still dark and the Loftwing may not be able to see. He sighed and whistled for his bird, it did come flying to them barley able to see where it was going, "Hey ButterCream." he climbed on his and Cake whistled for hers.

It came to her taking its time, she had a smaller one because it was a runt, "I guess Coco can see too, take us home, gal!" she shouted before taking off to the sky. The sky was getting brighter and brighter, then Batter realized something, "Uh, Cake?"

"Why yes? Down girl!" she made her Loftwing fly lower, "What were you saying?"

I think I left the bag at Skyloft again!" Cake held up the bag full of jars, smirking at him. "Of course you, Cake, of course."

"We here, if you noticed we've been flying in circles. Coco, ButterCream! Down boy and girl!" They landed on the island and set free their birds to the sky of blue and white floating cotton balls. They knocked on the door to see if their sister was home but the older brother opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Chocolate Cake Batter, how nice to see you. Come on in, guys." He was a knight who was twenty, the twins smiled and walked in the house. "Egg! Cake and Batter are home!" he called their 10 year sister and she came out of bed.

"Hi!" she smiled at the still wiping sleep from her eyes. "Wanna build a um, cake, Cake?" Egg laughed to herself.

Cake joined along, too, "You can sir the batter, Batter."

Batter replied to the older brother, Butter, "You can add some butter, Butter."

"And you can crack the eggs, Egg." said Butter. They all laughed from those horrible joke that just came out of their mouths, they could at least eaten cake, batter, eggs and butter.

Cake wiped a tear from her eye, "What was Momma thinking? Naming us ingredients? Mental problems, man."

"Speaking of which, where is Momma?" asked Batter, still snickering.

Egg took a while to stop, "She-hehe-went flying with-haha-Papa-tehe- to the store. HEHE-and won't be back for a long long time. Oh that was way too funny, guys."

Cake looked at Butter, "How long is "a long long time"?"

He scratched his beard covered chin, "probably about more than a month's time. Again!" he pointed at the bag, "What did you guys steal this time?" They all were thieves and nobody ever wondered that it was them with there mask and clothing to blend with the night.

"Just some jars to plagiarize for Egg, here you go." she handed Egg the bag for her to put in her room. "We have to get ready for the festival later on today. I just realized that time flew and its 4:00am right now. I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow." Cake and Batter walked off to their room with Butter doing the same.


End file.
